Whiskey Lullaby
by LovinoRomaVargas
Summary: I should have been mad. I should have been screaming right now. But I just couldn't...Not very good at summary's...sorry. WARNING: Character Death, song fic-Whiskey Lullaby-Brad Paisley


**Song is Whiskey Lullaby By Brad Paisley if anyone wanted to know.**

After months of being in Italy for work, I finally returned to Spain. I'll never say it out loud but...I missed him...so much. I drove the short distance to Antonio's house. Once I got there I ran to the front door, knocking on it first. No one answered.

_Probably sleeping still...Lazy Bastard._

I opened the door, heading upstairs to Antonio's room.

_Bastard better be happy to see me...I drove all the way here._.

I opened the door to Antonio's room, expecting to see a lazy ass Spaniard sleeping.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. Antonio was kissing...Bella.

I should have been mad. I should have been screaming right now. But I just couldn't.  
He saw me, I ran.

I drove away from his house, but soon stopped in a empty parking lot. Tears blurred my vision, they fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks...Why?

_He put him out_  
_Like the burning end of a_  
_Midnight Cigarette._  
_He broke his heart._  
_He spent his whole life trying to forget._

I finally realized I needed to get out of that parking lot, But I was to far away from home.  
I decided on going to a hotel for the night.

Once I got to my hotel room, the only thing playing through my mind was what I saw at his house. Replaying over and over as I drank bottle after bottle of Whiskey.

* * *

"F-Fratello please stop doing this!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want Feliciano."  
"Please! I hate seeing you like this!"  
"Then Leave!" A bottle was smashed against the wall.  
"Fine!" Feliciano left, I instantly regretted what I said to him. But...I couldn't stop. This was the only way to forget...even though I know every morning I'll remember again, I cant stop.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_  
_Until the night..._

_"Maybe I should just give up..."_

It sounded like the greatest Idea right now. I found a piece of paper and pen. I wanted to do this. I wanted this to go away.  
I wrote what I needed to say on the piece of paper clutching it in my hand, and pulling out the gun I keep in my drawer. I brought the gun up to my head. my hand trembling slightly.

_Finally..._  
_BOOM!_

I fell onto the bed, clinging to my note...

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
_And finally drank away his memory_  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger_  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

* * *

Feliciano went back to his brothers hotel room the next day, He was going to try getting Lovino to stop again...Like he did everyday.

He walked down the hall till he got to Lovino's room.  
He knocked once...twice...three times, still no one answered the door.  
"Lovi! Open the door!"  
No answer.  
"Lovi!"  
Normally by now Lovino would come out screaming at him for pounding on the door when he had a hangover...but he heard nothing. He slowly opened the door, and almost screamed at what he saw. It was only a matter of seconds for him to start bawling his eyes out. Lovino was there on the bed..Blood covering him and staining the white sheets. He walked slowly towards the bed...A Note was next to His Fratello. He picked It up trying to stop crying so he could read it.

_...I'll Love Him Till I Die..._

* * *

It had been a few days since Feliciano found Lovino...Today was his funeral.

Feliciano watched as His brother was lowered under ground.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
_With a note that said I'll love him till I die_  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow_  
_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Feliciano still had the note Lovino wrote and after the funeral was over, He was planning to give it to someone...

Feliciano handed the note to Antonio.  
**"I hope your** **happy..." **There was so much venom in Feliciano's voice.

_...I'll Love Him Till I Die..._

He couldn't take it anymore. It was his fault...Lovino was dead. And with that thought he broke down...

"...She Kissed Me..."

* * *

A few weeks went by. Antonio finally realized he'd never see Lovi again.

It was all his fault this happened.  
_What if He pushed Bella away?_  
_What if He ran after Lovi?_  
_Would Lovi still be here if he did those things?_

Maybe he could forget...Just make it go away. The Whiskey ran down his throat after the many bottles he drank, He still remembered...Lovi was dead...It was his fault.  
Even Feli blamed him for it...

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself_  
_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_  
_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time _  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_  
_Until the night..._

Antonio looked at the last picture he took of Lovi...He remembered how Lovi got so angry at him for it...tears had fallen from his eyes...He missed Lovi so much. So much he could die.

_...Die..._

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
_And finally drank away his memory_  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger_  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

He took that picture and went to his bed where the gun was...The same gun Lovi used...

_BOOM!_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
_Clinging to his picture for dear life_  
_We laid him next to him beneath the willow_  
_While the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

He fell onto the bed, Lovino's picture in his hand and a smile one his Face...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Fratello-Brother**

**I know this is probably really short...sorry for that.**


End file.
